


【天加】涨奶

by xiaosuxin



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosuxin/pseuds/xiaosuxin
Summary: 哺乳期的加贺美在天道的美食喂养下涨奶了，天道必须帮忙解决问题





	【天加】涨奶

作为omega生理上总是有些不方便，但加贺美相信他一定能轻松克服这些小问题——毕竟他同时也是一名拥有合法alpha伴侣和满意工作的警察先生，就算是哺乳期的小麻烦也不能泯灭加贺美对工作的热情责任心。因此，如下情况最近就常常发生了。 

“——天道！快点快点！”加贺美急吼吼地冲抱着孩子轻哄的伴侣飞快招手，一手按捺不住地攥着制服衣角往胸口卷。后者被打断了摇篮曲的哼唱斜睨着他无言地冒出一串“……”，无奈地抿唇暂时放下孩子走过去。

“宝宝才刚吃饱要睡，你怎么又这样了。” 

“我也不想啊！但是总涨得这么快我有什么办法，又不能自己吸……你快一点、不要弄脏制服啊，今天我要帮忙看顾小朋友们的安全呢。”

挂满了衣物的衣帽间同时塞下两个身高一米八左右的成年男性就显得有些狭窄，加贺美背靠着衣柜把上衣整个卷到胸口锁骨下方，紧张地催促：“别愣着啊天道，已经涨得很难受了。” 

……明明是在自家主卧，可在这虚掩了门的昏暗衣帽间里一连串紧张压抑的交谈动作下看起来却像什么秘密偷情现场，而门外是正在婴儿摇篮里乖乖睡着的宝宝——天道无奈地叹了口气把某些奇怪的念头赶出脑海，不再耽搁地摸上加贺美袒露的胸口。

孕期激素的作用下加贺美的胸不复以前平坦而是微微隆起柔和弧度，因为丰沛的乳汁而鼓胀得更加明显，拢在掌心是软弹一团手感极佳的嫩肉——天道对这点倒还挺满意。确实是涨奶涨得厉害，暴露在空气中的深红朱果已经敏感地膨胀挺立，饱熟的顶端缓缓凝聚一片液滴状的乳白摇摇欲坠。天道及时弯腰凑上去含住乳头吮去多余的液体，又凑到另一边胸乳也吸了两口解了燃眉之急，这才专注于吸吮一边来。 

胸部涨得难受的不适感随着咕咚咕咚的吞咽声逐渐退却，加贺美按着天道毛茸茸的后脑为这难得的轻松自在感舒了一口气，顺手摸摸天道微硬的卷发，拧身希冀地把另一边胸口也送到天道嘴边。天道喉结一动咽下口中微甜的乳汁，认命地瞥他一眼，放开被吮得湿濡红艳的乳头转战另一边。只要掌根拢着蕴满母乳的胸肉轻轻一握就有乳白的液体溢出，天道含着omega比孕前膨大了一倍的乳尖，恍觉这样吮吸下去和被喂养的婴儿别无二致。从宝宝进食的频率和加贺美涨奶的次数来看，说不定他喝的母乳比孩子还多——天道心头闪过不知道自己是占了便宜还是变成工具的微妙感，心情复杂地抹了抹嘴角的奶渍。 

“我说，既然涨得这么厉害，为什么不带挤奶器？” 

加贺美正忙于整理制服上的褶皱，闻言一顿皱着眉抬头：“那个用起来不方便啊，感觉很别扭……再说不是还有天道你在吗。”被机器挤压胸部的感觉实在是太不舒服了，再说还要自己动手……加贺美拒绝回想那种影响omega敏感心情的东西，每天挤够留给宝宝喝的母乳就是它用处的极限了。 

……所以果然是工具人吗。天道无言地替加贺美拍平制服后襟，送走急匆匆出门的小警察就走回了婴儿床旁边，轻戳一下宝宝柔软的脸颊：“别学你妈这么心大啊。” 

吐槽归吐槽，中午的便当还是要送去警局——不出意料地，天道被加贺美抓着胳膊拽进堆放杂物的小隔间，在“果然我就知道会这样”的叹息之后进行月余来已经重复得变成熟练习惯的帮助活动。

“啊……呼……快一点天道，另一边也湿漉漉了……呃嗯……好舒服……”

“唔嗯……痛，你轻点，别吸那么用力啊。”柔嫩的乳头因为过度摩擦有点破皮，被舌尖蹭过时激起一丝鲜明痛感，加贺美探入天道发间的手一紧，低声抱怨着缩了缩。 

“……不要发出那么色情的声音，”天道从他臂弯里抬起头不悦地皱眉，“你这样我都不能专心了。” 

加贺美满脸无辜地用莫名其妙的眼神回看他：“你想什么呢天道，这只是吃奶而已啊，正常反应。” 

“喂宝宝的时候你也要发出这种声音吗？” 

“哈？说什么呢，孩子哪有你吸得用力啊，而且也吃不了多少……我还以为你很喜欢体验吃母乳的感觉呢。” 

“怎么可能，已经吃到腻了。” 

“那我又不能找别人帮忙、就算腻了也稍微忍忍吧。你做的豆腐我不也每次都好好吃完了吗？” 

“哦？和黑暗料理比拼那次你就没吃完吧，还说别人做的比我更好吃。” 

“啊，你还记着那个啊？不要那么小气嘛，你也知道那个是蛊惑人心的……” 

“那么，以后我做的饭你都能吃完？” 

“好啦能能能，你做的饭那么好吃我为什么不吃完啊……真是的，包括豆腐汤都一滴不剩地喝掉怎么样？” 

天道勉为其难地点点头，直起身拉好加贺美卷起的T恤等他扣好制服扣子：“既然如此，今晚就做豆腐汤吧，喝了这么多母乳我也想换换口味，家里都快到处是母乳的味道了。” 

“哪有你说的这么夸张，”加贺美推他，“最多也就你和孩子身上有味道吧。” 

“那不就是家里到处吗。” 

“……反正又不是什么坏事！” 

“先说好，我已经喝得够多了，今晚你再涨奶我就只能拿挤奶器帮你了。” 

好吧，至少不用自己动手，加贺美乐观地想。 

第二天加贺美在冰箱里发现了香甜的奶香布丁。他好奇地拿勺子吃了两口，就见天道轻拍着孩子走过来，看到他后脚步一顿微妙地挑起了眉。 

天道扫了眼冰箱又转过头瞅他，弯着嘴角似笑非笑：“加贺美，味道如何？”

“唔，天道的手艺当然是一如既往地好吃……你笑什么？”加贺美不明所以地望他。 

“哦，那就好，随便吃吧，原来你也挺喜欢自己的母乳啊……怎么昨晚只说没味道？” 

“……天道！！！”

**Author's Note:**

> 鱼汤和豆腐汤能催乳是常识吧，这样想着就觉得天道手艺调养下的加贺美涨奶很合理了x


End file.
